The Riddle Endures
by Lily River
Summary: Tom Riddle, the heir of Slytherin is in his last and final year at Hogwarts, starting on his destiny to be the greatest wizard of all time. This is the story of how he came to be Voldemort.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

My dearest Tom -

I have too long watched you rip this fragile home apart, my life is in ruins. I have tried for our child's sake to preserve my sanity so that she would not be completely deprived of the childhood she deserves. But I cannot keep up this continuous self harm; my love for you is the death of me as so many said it would be. I cannot deny that fact any longer; I have been running from the truth and I cannot stop death claiming me. I am so sorry my love. I have failed you and our daughter and for that I hate myself. I am so sorry. My heart has been cut up into pieces and you own them all. I was so selfish to think that I could be with you forever. Tom, if there is anything left in your heart at all take pity on our daughter. Show her love as I can no longer. Do not subject her to the way I feel now. Every time I look into your eyes I hope to see some sign of emotion but they are devoid of anything, what have you done to yourself? I kept hoping for the old you to return. I can't take it any longer. I love you so much. I shall wait for you in the great beyond hoping for your presence once more. Goodbye dear heart.

Yours for all eternity -

Lydia


	2. Chapter 1  Journey To Hogwarts

_Chapter 1 - Journey To Hogwarts_

Tom Riddle was standing just outside Kings Cross Station, his trunk placed next to him and a carefully rolled cigarette in his mouth about to be lit. He was searching through his inner pocket for something, and there it was - he withdrew a small matchbox and struck a light to his cigarette. After replacing the matchbox back into his inner pocket and slowly finishing his cigarette he picked up his trunk and delved into the packed station heaving with children being sent off to their various boarding schools through-out England. He made his way towards platforms nine and ten and then when he reached the divide between the two he sped up his pace and walked straight through it to emerge out onto the other side where he would board the train. This was platform nine and three quarters, and waiting next to the platform was a bright red steam train with Hogwarts Express on the front. Tom wanted to ensure a good carriage for his final journey to school - for it was his seventh and final year at Hogwarts and he would be turning 18 at the end of December - and had arrived a good forty-five minutes early. He walked to the final carriage and boarded it then sat down in the seat nearest to the window in the very last compartment and watched as families slowly started to turn up and mill about. Some of the first years pale faced and shaking in their shoes, not quite sure of what they would expect when they turned up at their final destination. Meanwhile, a long curly haired white-blonde girl with startling grey eyes wearing a dark green dress had just materialized onto the platform with what appeared to be her mother, father and two siblings.

"Lydia, you must do your utmost not to disappoint us this year in your O.W.L's. We have to maintain the family name of Detriste at all costs." The girl's mother said. "Your brothers here did not let us down and we pray that you shall not either. For you well know the consequences if you do." She had no expression on her face as she said this to Lydia but there was a chilling edge to the way she spoke the last sentence. She looked only slightly like her stunning daughter, her hair was a darker shade of blonde but her eyes were brown.

"Yes Mama. I will not let the family down." Lydia's full rosy red lips formed around the words perfectly. Her voice was reserved and nonchalant, after 15 years she well knew what the family name meant having been reminded of it every day since her birth.

"So, this is it then until Christmas at least. Maximilian as the elder I expect you to keep a close eye on both your younger siblings." Said the father in a clipped military-like tone. "And Horatio, if we hear another word from Dippet concerning your behaviour I will personally come to the castle to punish you. Is that understood?" The last was positively barked at his middle child, who nodded a "yes sir" in answer to the demand made of him by his grey haired and moustached father who stood like a general in a great army used to having his way and who commanded the immediate respect from all that surrounded him. But then his face softened ever so slightly as he turned to face his youngest child and only daughter "Lydia, good luck. I am sure that this year will prove prosperous for you as always. You have yet to disappoint me. Do not let it be this year." He took her shoulders and planted a quick fatherly kiss on her forehead. Having given his sons a brisk hand shake each, turned to his wife and said "I have to go into the Ministry now; I shall see you at home." Turning on his heel he marched away into the growing throng of pupils and their families out into the muggle world again.

"Maximilian, my dove this is your final year. Make me proud." Their mother stroked the elder son's face lovingly. Then pulled Horatio into a tight embrace and whispered something in his ear that was inaudible to everyone but him. Turning to her daughter she gave her a quick nod and walked off on her way home.

"Cheer up Lydia. Mater doesn't mean to be so cruel." Horatio said, but he didn't sound like he quite believed it himself. He had brown hair but the same eyes as Lydia, her father and Max.

"Honestly Horatio. Whatever makes you think that I need cheering up? One gets used to things after living them for an entire lifetime." Lydia still spoke in a flat tone, with every syllable properly enunciated.

"Oh come on you two! Stop standing there like pansies, we have a train to board and I don't know about you but I'd quite like to get a decent carriage." Max said imperiously.

So all three gathered their belongings, and Lydia's pure white cat slinked behind them as they got onto the Hogwarts express at the far end where most of the Slytherin's tended to congregate. Max strolled on ahead of Lydia and Horatio his curly main of golden hair streaming out behind him. All three children had been blessed with curiously good looks. Max looked like he had stepped straight out of a pre-Raphaelite painting of a god or angel. His grey eyes, high forehead and high cheekbones all complemented by that lively mop of hair and slender frame that was at least six foot and two inches tall. His younger brother shared the same facial attributes but had been given his father's straight brown hair which though having been combed thoroughly before leaving was already starting to slip back into a mess. He was also the most tanned and muscular. Horatio was the star beater of the Slytherin Quidditch team and had already been secured a place in the Montrose Magpies after he finished his studies at Hogwarts. After they had loaded their various items onto the luggage car and had entered the predominantly Slytherin carriage Horatio spotted his fellow Quidditch players and class mates and joined them without glancing back. Noticing he'd left them alone together Max slowed down and waited for Lydia to catch up.

"Horatio's gone off with his friends then?"

"Yes, that's probably the last we'll see of him until the feast."

"Good, there's someone that I wanted to introduce you too. He's just down here in the last compartment." And he strode off again until he came to a quick stop and opened the door into the carriage compartment. He entered first slowly followed by Lydia who suddenly felt timid; Max didn't usually introduce her to any of his friends. So what was so special about this one that he felt the need to introduce them? The only friend of Max's that she really knew at all was his girlfriend Blanche.

"Hello Max, did have a nice holiday?" Said a soft silken voice. Lydia couldn't see who it was quite but the voice sounded like one she had heard a couple of times in the common room and around the school. But she couldn't see who it was for Max was blocking her view.

"Yes thank you, the weather was glorious I would like to say. How about you?"

"Oh it was relatively uneventful - worked over the holidays in Borgin and Burkes."

"Ah, that sounds good. I actually brought my sister here to introduce to you," and moving so that Lydia could stand slightly in front presented her to the mysterious voice and with a sharp intake of breath Lydia saw who it was - it was Tom Riddle. "Tom, I would like you to meet Lydia. Lydia - Tom. Lydia's just starting her fifth year now. And, it seems that I may have to take some time off of school every now and then - Father's got me a small job in the Ministry and Dippet has given permission for me to take out time occasionally from studies to do it. I was rather wondering if you could keep an eye on her while I'm away?"

Lydia was taken aback; this was all news to her. No one had mentioned Max's job, but then again her father did work in the Department of Mysteries so maybe it hadn't been allowed to be mentioned, and her mother did keep her under her nose pretty much constantly whilst she was at home therefore not giving her much chance to converse freely with her brothers.

"It would be my pleasure Max. Do take a seat won't you?" Tom smiled at them both in his customary calm manner. They sat and almost the moment they did Max's girlfriend appeared at the compartment's window.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. But if I don't see you before I'll see you both at the feast?" Lydia shot Max a slightly pleading look but he and Tom had already said their farewells and she was left alone with him. She studied him carefully, he was handsome it was a well known fact. Even some of the Gryffindor girls had fallen for him and that in itself was a major feat for the Gryffindors abhorred the Slytherins. So for about thirty seconds they sat and studied each other. Tom noted the way her hands clasped each other nervously. But, she did it so subtly that anyone else would have missed it completely. Her hair seemed to be almost white when the light glanced off of it. Something in him clicked and he was suddenly captivated. Then he broke the silence;

"Hello Lydia, it's nice to meet you." And he offered his hand out to hers; she took it noticing the long white fingers and extremely slight yellow stain on his left hand from the nicotine.

"It's nice to meet you too. Have you been Max's friend long?" she asked making eye contact with him for the first time. He was startled to see those enormous grey eyes framed by long pale lashes and a beauty spot just below her left eye. It had been a long time since he had seen anything quite so exquisite he thought to himself.

"Oh yes... Since the first year, he sat next to me in Potions and almost blew up the entire dungeons."

Lydia giggled a bit at that. It had been a bit of a miracle when Max had passed his O.W.L in Potions with an E. Suddenly she looked down remembering her cat and let out a slight cry when she realised she didn't have him.

"What's wrong?" Tom inquired looking a bit perturbed.

"Mort - he's gone. Oh no! He was right behind me..." She panicked.

"Mort?" Tom looked confused.

"Mort... He's my cat." She bit her lip.

"Oh, do you mean the one that's asleep in the baggage rack above you?" he pointed.

"Oh yes! Gosh I feel so silly now." She blushed a deep crimson, that would have looked silly on anyone else but for some reason it just made her look even better than normal. And trying to hide this from Tom stood up, turned round, reached up and gathered her cat down into her arms just as the whistle blew and the train jolted forward and she fell straight into his lap. She leapt up immediately and exclaimed her apologies. He merely laughed it off. Lydia sat down slightly disgruntled but hiding behind her Mort as the train chugged out of London into the countryside. She stared out of the window and watched the scenery flit past and found herself starting to doze off, the conversation had died long ago and Tom seemed engrossed in a tatty old book that looked like it belonged deep in the shadowy corners of the restricted section. As her eyes finally closed and her head drooped into the soft body of Mort a single strand of her hair curled hair fell in front of her face. And instinctively Tom's fingers reached forward and carefully tucked it back behind her ear. What on earth was that for? He thought. They stayed like that for at least another hour with her sleeping and him simply contemplating everything out of the window. Then they heard the trolley lady call out the familiar "Anything off the trolley dears?" Lydia woke with a start and Mort leaped off her lap in surprise.

"Pumpkin Juice and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum please... Oh, and a couple of Merrygrew's Marzipan Mice as well please." Said Lydia.

"Right, that's one Sickle and five Knut's then." Lydia handed over the money and the woman continued "How about you? Anything off the trolley dear?"

"Oh just one box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans please." Said Tom. He paid and the lady was off again continuing her sales throughout the train. Lydia was ripping open the packet of Marzipan Mice and Tom watched as she called to Mort.

"Here Mort - look I've got you a present!" And she released the mouse which scuttled round the compartment much to the pair's amusement as Mort tried to catch it. Lydia glanced at her watch.

"What's the time?" Inquired Tom.

"Two o'clock already, I suppose we'll be arriving soon."

"Yes we should be there by six I suppose. I'd better see to my head-boy duties." Tom rose and started to gather his things. "Why don't I drop you off with your brother or your friends en route?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Lydia smiled. "Come on Mort, we're going to see Aaren."

The two left the compartment and Tom led the way up the train. Then quite suddenly a group of fifth years in Gryffindor robes piled out of the compartment that they had just past and one of them who appeared to be the ring-leader withdrew their wand and yelled an incantation at Lydia that made her fly up into the air and bounce off the ceiling and the floor like a yo-yo. Tom spun round and for a split second his eyes seemed to change to a deep poisonous red and then back to black. He whipped out his wand and released Lydia from her yo-yo state to lie on the floor unconscious, and yelled "Incarcerous!" at the perpetrators from Gryffindor, one of whom screeched as the ropes that shot out from his wand enclosed around them lassoing all five of them together. Tom stepped over Lydia's body, his eyes flickering between black and dark red, he emanated danger.

"How dare you attack a student behind their back? You are all cowards; your house should be ashamed." Tom's voice was low and many students had heard the commotion and had come to watch what was going on, a few Slytherin's egged him on hoping for Lydia to be avenged in spectacular style. It was no secret among them that the mysterious Tom Riddle had something sinister and great lurking inside of him. "And here I was, thinking that Gryffindor was house of the brave," Tom let out a high laugh that gave all who stood nearby goose pimples. The Gryffindors looked scared their eyes were wide and the rope covered their mouths so that they couldn't scream out for help - not that anyone would have wanted to come to their aide for Tom looked so fearsome. Coldness seamed to seep out of his being and he continued, "You were lucky this time, for I shall be merciful and let you off with just two weeks of detentions cleaning the kitchens. If I ever catch you again do not expect such kindness." With that he flicked his wand and the ropes disappeared which left the Gryffindors bent double panting for air recovering from the shock. After a few more seconds they staggered away from Tom muttering curses at him and throwing him dirty looks. Once they had passed through the carriage divider into the next one Tom turned round again to see what had happened to Lydia. She was still lying on the floor unconscious; with a trickle of blood seeping out the corner of her mouth Mort was licking her face trying in earnest to help his mistress.

"Lydia, wake up." Tom said softly as he crouched down next to her, and shaking her shoulders slightly trying to revive her suddenly becoming more and more anxious. "Shit, what have they done to you?" He heard the sound of heavy footsteps running down the corridor - it was her brothers. News on the train must travel fast Tom thought.

"Tom, who was it? I swear I'm going to fucking murder them all. What have they done to my sister?" Horatio was positively irate; his whole body was trembling with anger, fists clenched hard. Max stooped down to look over his sister.

"Horatio calm down. There is nothing we can do at the moment. She's just unconscious she'll come round in a second. We'll sort it out when we get to Hogwarts." Max's voice was low and predatory. Each word was laced with malice and his eyes were narrowed. "She said they'd stopped. Why would she lie?" He said this even lower than before and only Tom heard him though he pretended not to.

So, thought Tom, she's been the victim before maybe this was why Max wants me to look after her. He turned to Max and said "Do you have any water? I think she might revive herself if we splash her with some." Max shook his head. Tom raised his wand and said "Aguamente." Water erupted from the end and sprayed Lydia's face her eyes opened slowly and blinked a couple of times before taking in the faces that were looming over her. Slowly she started to realise that her face and neck were wet and so did some of Mort's fur in fact he looked quite agitated about it.

"Max? Horatio? Tom? Why am I wet? What happened...?" she said slowly and then winced as her face was in pain she touched it and taking her hand away noticed that it had blood on it.

"Some Gryffindors hexed you from behind, you banged your head and fell on the floor, it knocked you out for about four minutes." Tom informed her, his usual calm restored.

Max lifted her to her feet said thanks to Tom and whisked her off to a compartment with Horatio close behind still fuming slightly as they parted Tom went to oversee the new prefects and see to his responsibilities as the new head-boy pushing what had just happened out of his mind. Max went inside a compartment with a couple of first years in shot them a glance and barked "Out, now both of you. Find yourselves somewhere different to sit." The poor first years were absolutely petrified by him and scuttled out as fast as they could. Horatio slammed the door behind them and locked it shut with a spell and sat down on the seat opposite Lydia.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" said Horatio.

"Calm down Horatio, she's still in shock."

"Don't bloody tell me calm down! Those blithering idiots HEXED our sister and you want me to calm down?"

"Horatio I've already told you, wait until we get to Hogwarts, there will be plenty of opportunities once we arrive to avenge her."

"Fine then... But they're going to regret this if it's the last thing I do. Was it the same as last time?"

"No, it was Loughton and his lot this time apparently. And the attack wasn't half as bad as the last time." The two were discussing this between themselves seemingly oblivious to her at this moment in time.

"Can you stop fussing about me please? I don't want more trouble caused. Please just let it drop. I'll be fine." She pleaded to them with her great grey eyes whilst cuddling her Mort.

"NO!" the boys simultaneously exclaimed. And they continued talking with each other exploring the possibilities for different revenges. Until, they came to the sudden realisation that neither of them knew why more than half the fifth years despised their little sister.

"Lydia, why do they pick on you? They've been at it for about two years now." Max demanded to know.

"I-I-I'm not sure." Lydia didn't look at either of them and she didn't sound very convincing at all.

"Lydia, tell us! We need to know."

"No, I'm sorry please stop asking me Max. Please?" She pleaded and then burst into tears. The boys looked at each other shocked their sister hadn't cried since she was ten years old when Horatio boarded the train to Hogwarts leaving her alone with their mother. This was enough to stop them both pestering her about it so Max simply put his arm around her shoulders as she sank her head into his chest trying to control herself. The boys made an unspoken pact with their eyes to one another - they would find out what was going on and make all who took part in it pay, and pay dearly. All three passed the rest of the journey in silence, Lydia ending up curled up with her head in Max's lap fast asleep clutching Mort to her. Horatio stared out of the window flitting between daydreams of revenge and flying with his dream Quidditch team. Max also fell asleep his hand resting on his sister and nothing else happened throughout the rest of the way to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2 Amouretteaux

_Chapter Two - Amoretteaux _

The three Detriste siblings plus Mort alighted from the Thestral driven coaches into the outer courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle was still as stunning to see each year upon their return as it had been since their first day, with its many turrets and towers against a backdrop of a dark and starry night and surrounded by the dramatic Black Lake and Forbidden Forest in the very depths of Scotland. After a slight pause to take in the scenery they continued with the rest of the students towards the great hall for the feast and sorting ceremony. Having reached the hall Max broke away to sit next to his latest girlfriend whilst Horatio stayed with Lydia and in between her and his best friend Abraxas Malfoy.

"Lydia! How was your summer? I heard all about what happened on the train, are you okay?" Lydia's best friend Aaren Harper had just plonked herself down next to her and as usual was dominating the conversation even though it had barely started, "Ireland was so lovely this year. Apart from all the Muggles who are making trouble at the moment it seems that they still have some war or other going on and have been causing havoc all over our estates. It was a shame you couldn't make it over, one of the leprechaun clans started a feud with their neighbours - there were pots of gold flying about all over the place with Muggles wondering around in a panic all confused before the Ministry finally made it over!" Aaren let out a high tinkling laugh. "Bloody Muggles, their ignorance is immense."

The girls caught up with one another for two minutes or so more before Professor Dumbledore entered with a stool upon which rested a musty old pointed hat and trailing after him a straggle of first years. Silence reigned over the great hall as the hat broke into song:

"_Over a thousand years has passed_

_Since one of the founders asked_

_Who will sort out the students when we're gone_

_What house for them is right or wrong?_

_Gryffindor wanted only the brave and strong_

_Ravenclaw demanded only those with brains_

_Hufflepuff said she wasn't choosy_

_But crafty Slytherin wanted only those who could act shrewdly_

_And those of magical birth no more no less_

_He strived for the students that would follow his ideals_

_Even after their education here was done_

_So Gryffindor took me off his head_

_He declared that they should magic me instead_

_To choose what the right house would be_

_And so they magic'd me_

_Now I'll tell you where you belong_

_And I am never wrong."_

The great hall clapped in unison after it had finished and so the sorting commenced. After the sorting, Professor Dippet said a few words and the feast started. Once everyone had eaten their fill Professor Dippet began his speech then they were all dismissed to their common rooms. The Slytherins departed for the dungeons where their common room was located, shouting a few insults at their opposing houses. When they reached the common room Lydia headed straight to her dormitory where Mort was ready and waiting for her, Lydia smiled and let out a long yawn. It had been a long day and she was more than ready to get into bed and sleep for a few hours.

Just as she curled up under her bed covers and pulled the curtains round her four-post bed she thought to herself, I hope Tom had a nice evening. She smiled to herself and turned over, falling into a blissful state of sleep. Little did she know that Tom was still sitting in the common room staring into the fireplace. His fingers were entwined and his head bowed pensively. Brow furrowed and eyes narrowed, a ring on his finger glinted in the flickering of the firelight.

He sat up, and searched his robe pockets for his cigarettes still lost in his thoughts. The way he placed the cigarette in his mouth was almost mechanical, routine. And then he lit it and as he inhaled it in and out the smoke curling round his head, all he could see was Lydia's form sprawled on the carriage floor. He couldn't erase it from his mind, especially her red lips with blood trickling down from one corner staining her pallid skin and then being absorbed into that great mass of white-blonde hair. An instinct deep inside of him hissed and writhed, wanted to bite and obliterate the boys who had done that to her, to rip them into shreds. In his sub-consciousness he heard footsteps approaching and started to rouse himself.

"Hi Tom, just wanted to say thanks again for looking after Lydia." It was Max and he sat himself down next to Tom.

"It was no problem, how is she now?"

"She's fine now, but Horatio is still baying for their blood." Max withdrew his own pack of cigarettes but he couldn't find his matches so took a light off of the fire instead.

"Tell him not to worry about it, I've got it covered. I sentenced them to the Kitchens for two weeks. And the house-elves will work them like they've never been worked before - we have an arrangement."

Max chuckled at that, and a smile flashed over Tom's face. Tom took a final drag from his cigarette and tossed the stub into the fire. He waited for Max to finish his off then stretched and yawned proclaiming that he was ready for sleep. He stood gave Max a nod and made ready for sleep to envelope him in its warm embrace.

Lydia awoke the next day and took a few seconds to realise where she was. She moved her head and winced, a bruise had formed covering the underside of her chin and stretching up to just below her ear. In fact, as she soon discovered upon stretching her entire body seemed to be one aching mass. It seemed that the hex that Loughton had used upon her was stronger than she had first realised. And gathering from the sharp intake of breathe from the bed opposite hers the bruise wasn't exactly something that added to her good looks.

"MERLIN'S BEARD! It's five shades darker than the Ravenclaw crest!" Shrieked Araminta Meliflua.

"Oh do shut up Minty. How would you expect to look if someone hexed you so that you were ricocheting off of the floor and ceiling in the Hogwarts Express?" Aaren said irritably. "Oh do hurry up though Lydia - I'm starving."

Aaren was excessively skinny, though she seemed to eat more than half the Slytherin's put together. She had a shock of messy ginger hair that was severely scraped back into a bun that sat on top of her head and a pair of piercing blue eyes and a rather long and narrow nose. She was dressed and waiting in her Slytherin robes ready for the day ahead. Lydia noticed that she seemed to have taken extra care in her appearance today, as her hair seemed to be staying in place, when by now it would have normally tumbled out of its pins. She raised an eyebrow at Aaren who blushed. So, it was a boy that Aaren was after - no surprises there though she seemed to constantly have her eye on someone. Lydia giggled and got ready as fast as she could to stop her friend becoming anymore crotchety.

They reached the Entrance Hall at the same time as a group of Ravenclaw and Gryffindors. Among them was Loughton who said gave her a nasty look and then said something to his cronies who then all burst into laughter. Lydia's eyes watered slightly, so she turned her head and pretended she'd heard nothing, continuing into the great hall with Aaren who had noticed not a thing and been too busy looking out for the latest boy to have caught her eye. They had just sat down and Aaren was already tucking into her second piece of toast laden with Marmalade when Lydia felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned round to see who it was - it was Horatio. His jaw dropped at the sight of her discoloured skin.

"Bloody hell, you should go to the Hospital Wing about that Lyds." Abraxas gasped at her, standing just behind Horatio.

"I shall do no such thing, thank you very much. Now if you've got nothing better to do than stare at me I suggest that you go somewhere else before I give you something that makes this look like a beauty spot." Lydia said, affronted.

"I... I just wanted to see how you were this morning. By Jove I'm going to make those despicable, filthy blood-traitors pay for this." Horatio was so angry at the deformity they had placed upon his little sister that his words were coming out all stuttered. Suddenly he spotted his brother walking through the doors to the Great Hall, "MAX! COME OVER HERE, LOOK AT WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO HER!" His shouts had caught the attentions of almost everyone surrounding them, including their head of house Professor Slughorn. Max sprinted over to see what the problem was, as did Slughorn who strode over closely followed by Tom who had been having a conversation with his Potions Master whilst the rest of the hall stared at Lydia's jaw.

All three reached her at the same time, and when they did all crowded in around her so that she had no choice but to face them all.

"Fu-... Shi-... Fucking He-..." Max seemed unable to finish off any of his swearwords and simply let them hang half formed. He was stunned.

"My dear girl, what on earth happened to you?" Said Slughorn, his was voice full of concern for one of his favourite students.

"Nothing sir. I just fell, that's all." Lydia lied trying not to look her teacher in the eye.

"Come come Lydia. That must have been quite some fall; do you expect me to believe this?"

"Sir, I just fell nothing more." Her voice was quiet, almost inaudible.

"Well then, if you're sure," Lydia nodded, "Well the least I can do is to give you some Bruise Removal Paste, here's your timetable first up is double potions with me come to the front of class and I'll give it to you." He handed her and all the others surrounding their timetables and sidled off to the high table for his breakfast.

The others left, Max, Abraxas and Horatio all planning some kind of terrible revenge between each other. But Tom remained,

"Are you sure you're alright Lydia?" He felt devastated like it was his fault her beauty had been so viciously mauled. He'd never felt this way before. He felt... Guilty.

"I don't know. I'll be fine. It doesn't matter it's just a little bruise really. I wish you'd all stop fussing." She still wasn't making eye contact with anyone, she couldn't bear to look into their eyes and see pity.

"If you need anything... Just let me know." Tom turned and walked away before she could reply.

"How come he's talking to _you?_" Aaren's voice was laced with envy. Lydia realised that Tom must have been the boy that Aaren was after, and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"He's friends with my brother Max - I got introduced to him yesterday. Don't really know him to be honest."

Aaren seemed satisfied with this answer and went back to her ample breakfast whilst the morning post started to arrive, the girl next to Lydia must have been a first year and was completely flabbergasted by all the owls as they swooped in dropping their deliveries and in some cases knocking over food and jugs of juice. The poor girl simply sat completely ignoring her breakfast and stared at all the owls and the commotion they were making. Lydia smiled to herself, the look of awe on that girl's face made her day seem just that tiny bit brighter.

A few feet down from them Tom sat with his many friends, nay - followers gathered around him. They were a motley group of people to put together; they varied from the rough and bloodthirsty henchmen, to the refined pure-bloods who recognised in him someone who had the potential to restore them to their original hierarchy, some who were simply drawn towards his attractiveness like moths towards a flame and a few who were simply scared of not being on his side for they saw something more menacing than anything they had ever known lurking in him. Tom stood up started to make his way out of the great hall; the nearest two flunkies rose and followed his lead, standing behind him just like a pair of bodyguards Tom however, had become accustomed to this and didn't even notice them follow him. He walked through the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds as he meandered his way towards the Black Lake he noticed something new that had been added to the grounds. It appeared to be a giant hut situated just by the Forbidden Forest with what looked like a vegetable patch just next to it.

Tom turned round to the two cronies who had followed him.

"Both of you - go and find out what that cabin is for and who is living there. I want some answers by the end of the day." Tom commanded them and then dismissed them with a nod of his head. The boys lumbered off back to the castle scratching their heads trying to remember what Tom had said.

Tom continued his walk and took off his cloak to sit on it by the edge of the lake. He took off the ring that adorned his finger and held it up to the light inspecting it in every angle. And there it was again that rapid change of eye colour from black to red to black. If you had blinked you would have missed it, and even if you had seen it you wouldn't have believed it had actually happened. He replaced the ring back on his finger and reached for another cigarette. It was in his opinion one of the few good things that Muggles had ever come up with. He breathed it in and puffed out a perfectly formed smoke ring. He felt someone's presence sit next to him and lay down their books. They held out on hand questioningly asking for a drag on his cigarette. Tom turned his head to examine the hand's owner; it was Minerva McGonagall the head girl and a Gryffindor. He passed it over.

"Tut tut Minerva, what would Dippet say if he saw his perfect student engaging in such anti-social behaviour?" Tom teased.

"Oh do shush Tom, look at that view... Have you ever seen anything more bonnie?" Minerva smiled dreamily.

The pair sat in silence until Minerva said, "I heard about what happened to the poor Detriste girl... How is she faring now?"

"Well enough, she had one of the biggest bruises I've ever seen in my life this morning though."

"The poor girl... Do you know who it was that hexed her?"

"Hex? It looked like a curse to me, it was one of your house - Loughton. You need to keep closer tabs on them."

Minerva looked disgruntled by the last sentence, though she cared for law keeping more than anything she still did not take kindly to attacks on her house.

"Are you suggesting that it's my fault that they maimed the poor lassie?"

"No, nothing of the sort. I was merely implying that you might be able to keep things like this happening by suitably punishing those in your own house on a more regular basis." Tom's voice was frosty and Minerva was starting to look more and more outraged.

"Excuse me? This is coming from the boy who let an innocent boy be kicked out of school on his word, a boy who not only neglects his duties when it concerns the practice of Dark Magic by his inner circle but acts as if it is completely non-existent, I think Riddle that you have no right at all to tell me my duties or infer anything of the sort." Minerva tossed the remainder of the cigarette into the Black Lake with a great amount of force though it only floated pathetically on the surface and she stomped off back inside. Tom smiled contentedly, knowing that he wouldn't be bothered again for a while and basked under what would soon be the last of the summer sun.

After this meeting had occurred in another part of the castle Lydia was packing up her Potions ingredients. Not that the class had had much of a chance to use any of them - Slughorn had taken up most of the class instilling in them the importance of their O.W.L's. Just as she was exciting the room he called her back. Oh what now thought Lydia.

"Ah, I see that bruise of yours has gone down a treat! And, oh yes, I forgot to mention - I'm having the first Slug Club dinner of the year at the end of the week. An excellent chance to catch up with what everyone has been doing over the summer holidays and so on - do say you'll join us? And do come with those brothers of yours won't you?" Professor Slughorn beamed at her.

"Of course Professor - it'd be my honour. Thank you very much and I'll let them know the first chance I get" Lydia nodded her head and went to catch up with Araminta and Aaren.

The rest of the day went without anything of interest occurring, unless you count Araminta's failed attempt at wooing Horatio after dinner - he seemed completely oblivious to what she was doing until Abraxas made eye contact with Lydia and they both broke into a great bout of raucous laughter. Causing Horatio to turn a violent shade of magenta and Araminta spill the pumpkin juice she had been attempting to sip in a seductive manner all down her robes.

The week passed in a similar fashion right up until Friday when their last class was Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore and what seemed to be mostly Gryffindors. Lydia had been trying her best to keep out of their way ever since the incident on the train. Not only that; but Araminta and Aaren hadn't been timetabled the same as she had so she and only one other Slytherin boy called Augustus Filch who everyone knew was a useless squib were in the same Transfiguration class. She wished that she had picked Arithmancy instead of Divination now. She was just walking up the Grand Staircase when she heard a loud meowing sound from behind.

"Mort? What on Earth are you doing here?" Lydia was quite alarmed for Mort never usually ventured this far from the Dungeons. "Go home you silly thing - don't follow me to Transfiguration I don't want you turned into a wicker basket or some such thing!"

But Mort it seemed would not be swayed and eventually Lydia gave up and resolutely continued on her way to the fourth floor where the classroom was situated. When she arrived she noticed that no one else was there - how strange she thought maybe I'm late... I must've spent longer going up the staircase than I thought. She rushed inside praying to Merlin that she wasn't late for Transfiguration had always been one of her favourite lessons.

"Ah Mademoiselle Detriste , I started class a tad early I'm afraid my dear please take a seat there's one next there next to Mr Potter I think, don't worry you haven't missed anything I'm sure Mr Potter will be more than happy to fill you in on all the monotonous details though." Dumbledore turned back to the blackboard and continued from where he left off. Leaving Lydia panicking - he couldn't have put her next to Potter. There must be somewhere else to sit. But to her dismay that was the only seat left in the room. She gripped her books harder in an effort not to let her hands shake, she couldn't let him see how nervous she was, and she withdrew the seat from under the desk as quietly as she could then sat down. Mort it seemed had not wanted to leave his mistress's side and followed close behind her and curled around her legs once she was seated.

Gregory Potter shot her the dirtiest look he had in his inventory. Nothing described how much he hated her, her very presence repulsed him. She knew that he would make every effort to make this lesson a hell for her. And she was frightened.

"Right then class, today we shall be studying _Foliculum Mutatius_ - the spell that transforms small animals such as mice or sparrows into rather fetching satchels." Dumbledore took out his wand tapped the sparrow in front of him five times then said in a clear voice "_Foliculum Mutatius_." A couple of purple sparks flew from the tip of his wand and the bird morphed slowly into a brown leather satchel not unlike the one that Lydia used for her school things. "Now class off you go."

Everyone stood up to get an animal from Dumbledore's desk, Potter had been the first to stand and collect a rodent, closely followed by what appeared to be a rather peckish Mort.

"Bollocks! Mort! Come back!" Lydia raced to catch her cat, who it seemed had his eye on a rather chubby looking dormouse. "No Mort, please don't eat the mouse!" She reached him just before he pounced, and then an amused voice said from behind her

"Ah Mademoiselle Detriste, I see you brought a friend along with you to class," Dumbledore was looking upon the scene with a twinkle in his eye, "Now aren't you a charming little thing?" He reached down and scooped Mort up into his arms and cooed softly over him not unlike a mother cooing over a child. "Mademoiselle Detriste, I don't usually approve of pets accompanying their owners to class but I shall allow for this handsome little chappy to visit while you are attending my classes." With that he walked of carrying a rather stunned Mort and sat down in his chair and transfigured his ink stand into a cat dish and filled it with water.

Lydia stood there absolutely baffled for a few seconds then picked up the chubby mouse as it was the only one left and returned to her desk next to Potter. She sat down and started her first attempt at the spell hoping that he would simply ignore her. Her wishes however were futile.

"You disgust me, did you bring that mangy animal with you to try and get in Dumbledore's good books? You total arse-licking whore." Potter said this in a venomous undertone stressing on every syllable of the last sentence.

Lydia tried to ignore him, pretending that she hadn't heard a thing.

"Don't try and pretend you can't hear me you silly cow. I can see you flinch after every word I say. Don't ever sit next to me again - is that understood? I don't care if Merlin seated us next to each other, just sit somewhere else." It seemed Potter had finished with her and turned his head wrinkling his nose as if there was a bad smell in the air.

Lydia's wand was trembling so much in her hand she dropped it. After retrieving it from the floor she put all her energy into the spell trying to drive what had just happened out of her mind. And surely enough she succeeded with the spell just minutes later, and upon glancing around she was the only one. She looked up to Dumbledore's desk and he smiled at her through his half-moon spectacles with his piercing blue eyes whilst Mort seemed to be playing with a new toy that Dumbledore had conjured.

"Right class, that's all for today. And I think five house points to Slytherin is in order - seeing as Mademoiselle Detriste was the only one of you to successfully change an animal into a bag. Well done. Now, off you pop all of you - I heard apple crumble is for desert." Turning to Mort he added "and a nice big bowl of crème for you I think." He petted the cat on the head and Mort obediently went to follow his mistress out of the door down to the Slytherin common room so she could get ready for the Slug Club dinner that night.

Upon reaching her dormitory Lydia sat down on her bed heavily. She didn't realise how much her knees had been shaking up until that point. Potter had really knocked her self-confidence. She griped her left arm with her nails and scratched them down with all her strength to try and distract herself. When she realised what she was doing she stopped, and just in time too - any further and she would've drawn blood. She rubbed her arm trying to lessen the red patch of skin and started to hunt for the right dress to wear. Preferably one with long sleeves she thought to herself.

In the end she settled for a dark green dress with sleeves that went down to her wrists, it had intricate black lace that covered up the low cut of the chest to the top of her neck. The skirt was floor length and she put on a pair of heeled ankle-boots to give her a bit more height. After pinning up her hair into a messy bun, and accessorising with a pair of opal studded earrings and a dark silver locket on a long chain that stopped at her waist she went to congregate with the over Slytherins in the common room who were also attending the dinner party.

As she entered the room there was an abrupt intake of breathe from the people waiting to leave. Tom had his back turned to the girl's dormitory, but turned round when he heard the others gasp. He was downright bewildered by the vision that met his eyes. She was a sight to behold, resplendent in her dark green gown that made her pale skin and light hair seem to glow. And yet, she seemed entirely naive of the impact her looks had over people. She continued her measured pace towards the group and said,

"Is anyone else coming then?"

"No, I think this is everyone now." Max replied.

"Well then, no point in hanging around much longer." She smiled and Max started to lead the way towards Slughorn's office.

Tom hung back slightly and when he was quite sure that everyone else other than Lydia had left offered her his arm, and though she was slightly taken aback at his offer she accepted, resting her hand on his arm and they walked in silence towards the dinner party.

Once they reached Slughorn's office the couple broke away and walked side by side instead. Tom held the door open for her and she thanked him graciously, wondering how it was that she had called upon his special attentions. When they had entered all eyes were immediately drawn toward her and Tom who was standing close behind her, looking aloof and untouchable in his formal three piece suit. They really did look quite stunning standing there together calmly like something out of a fairytale.

Slughorn's beady eyes narrowed, and he felt a sudden glimmer of a plan hatch inside his brain.

"Ah, there you two are here I saved you both seats next to me Tom here on my right and you Lydia in the seat next to him with Minerva on your other side." Slughorn pointed at the two empty seats.

They walked over to the seats and Tom held out her chair for her in a gentlemanly manner before taking his own seat. Slughorn raised an eyebrow - it seemed that his plan wouldn't need much effort for it to work why, they were already moving together as a pair.

"Eat up everyone, there's plenty of food to go round!" The dinner commenced with many a clinking of glasses and cutlery. Slughorn leaned in towards Tom and Lydia, "Here have some of this, the Potions Master of Beauxbatons gave it to me while I was there over the summer." He poured them both generous amounts of what seemed to be a very dark Rosé into their fine-cut crystal goblets, but didn't offer any to the others.

"Thank you Sir. It looks delicious." Tom turned his ever so charming smile on Slughorn.

"Oh nonsense Tom, nothing is too much for my best Potions student! Drink up you two, can't let a fine beverage like this go to waste" Slughorn smiled intently at them.

"Sir it's wonderful - what is it? I don't believe I've ever had this before." Lydia remarked.

"Oh it's a little something called Amoretteaux Rosé from Rouen I believe, it's a very rare '91 - Monsieur Paveliere gave me a whole crate of it! Apparently his family brewed these." But what Slughorn didn't tell them was that part of the magic of it was that it could if drunk in a large quantity have the power to intensify (for a brief time) any feelings of ardour or lust that someone might have towards someone else who was drinking the same beverage. It was a very sly thing for the old man to do, but he felt that it was time Tom found some love in his life - Slughorn also wanted to claim to be their matchmaker if they got married, for they would have made such a handsome couple. He wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

Tom had drunk a quarter of the contents in his goblet, and was starting to feel a tiny bit light headed. But he continued with his drinking and making small talk with the people either side of them. He didn't notice that Minerva's head had shot up when she heard Slughorn mention Amoretteaux - she had heard about its effects from some of her friends. Minerva watched the two intently for the remainder of the evening.

Lydia was also starting to feel a slight disengagement from her surroundings, though she was usually quite a reserved and distant girl anyway so no one seemed to notice any difference. She didn't even feel the need to attempt a conversation with whomever it was that was sitting next to her. She simply sat and sipped her wine, not touching the food that had been placed in front of her. And when the glass was empty Slughorn re-filled it at once. After what might have been her seventh or eighth cup and Tom's tenth, the dinner ended and Slughorn bade everyone goodnight.

"Oh dear, Miss Detriste it would appear you've over done it a bit on the wine - Tom would you see her back to the common room - wouldn't want her tripping over somewhere now would we?" Slughorn grinned at them knowing that his plan had worked. Tom once again offered her his arm and she accepted, gripping it tighter than she had before. He turned his head and smiled at her, and simultaneously - though neither knew it of the other - they felt an odd sensation in their stomachs like a faint fluttering. They were the last to exit, with Slughorn closing the door behind them.

Arm in arm they walked down the corridor neither noticing that they were being followed by a tabby cat with peculiar markings round its eyes. And then instead of continuing down towards the common room Tom led her up the steps to the Entrance Hall. Lydia didn't know what was happening but neither did she question it. She let him lead her out to the Outer Courtyard, and then up to the top of the Clock Tower. And they stood, looking out over the school grounds, whilst above the stars glinted and the moon shone, full and bright reflecting its light down onto them. They stood like that frozen in the moment while the cat looked on lurking in the shadows. Tom found his arm moving and wrapping itself round her shoulders drawing her closer to him, how fragile she feels he thought to himself, almost like she could snap at any moment.

The cat it seemed had seen all it wanted to see, and scarpered off as fast as it could away from the couple. Lydia broke away from Tom and sat down her feet dangling off of the side of the tower as she stared upwards. Tom joined her and took out his wand saying "_Avis_." A flock of miniature brown birds appeared in the air and one of them landed on Lydia's shoulder she turned her head to it and smiled down at it reaching up to hold it and about to stroke it Tom grabbed her hand and held it looking deep into her eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, then suddenly the clock chimed announcing that it was one o'clock.

Tom stood up abruptly and offered Lydia a hand up. She took it knowing, that whatever had just happened was over. They went back to the common room holding hands. He held on to hers as tight as he dared, not wanting her to blow away as it seemed all too possible that she might be able to but at the same time not wanting to shatter her delicate bones. He went with her all the way to the door of her dormitory and just before turning to leave placed a single, swift kiss on her hand. His lips touched it in such a minimal way she doubted whether or not it had happened.

She watched him make his way in a slightly unsteady manner to the boy's dorms and then climbed straight onto her bed only stopping to kick off her shoes and lay on her covers fully clothed. She sunk almost instantaneously into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
